yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lillybug03/YanSim Headcanons- Rivals
Well look what we have here. Have some rival headcanons Osana Najimi -Has a little sister who's not at Akademi yet -Actually really good friends with Senpai's sister and the Rainbow 12 girls -Loves really cheesy romantic animes and movies -Is that one kid who slacks off in class but still gets good grades -Uses the Pintrest hacks like DIY Galaxy things -Watches wayy too much YouTube -Could go on a rant and scream at you but say one bad thing and she'll cry her eyes out Cooking Club President/Amai Mafin '-'''A really good cook but she's better at baking -She loves her club members and is protective of them. -Is the oldest of 6 children -Always helps out the new students and shows them around on their first day '''Drama Club President' -Gets mad easily -Always wants to be the center of attention, hates being ignored -Carries a mirror with her at all times -Hates rodents -Spoiled by her buisness-running father -Is Musume's only 'real' BFF Swim Team Captain -Been training since she could walk -Allergic to dogs -Really clumsy, tends to accidently push people into the pool -Doesn't have an inside voice -Watches western cartoons without realising they're for kids -Has freckles Oka Ruto -Loves things like spiders and snakes -Used to write really bad creepypasta OCs and it haunts her to this day -Grew up with Shin Higaku -Went through a scene phase when she was 14 and regrets it (She probably made the bad OCs around that time) -Hasn't brushed her hair in about a year -Probably played every single horror game Substitute Nurse -Really friendly, tries to help out anyone in need -Gets confused when people stare at her, like???? why are they staring??? -Is actually pretty good at her job -Is friends with the usual nurse -Always positive and in a good mood -Doesn't realise she's attracting boys Substitute Teacher -A really big flirt, flirts with all the teachers and boys -Is that one teacher everyone kinda hates but also likes -Has an accent (nobody can figure out what it is) -Really good at annoying the female students -Wears glasses for reading Delinquent Rival -Is actually a nice person if you get on her good side -Probably did something to a kid that messed with her gang so she got suspended -Plays Hitman and GTA -Is banned from most shop in Buraza Town -HATES KIDS SO MUCH. She can't stand them -Plays Pokemon 'ironically' (She secretly loves it though) Senpai's Sister/Imouto -Really innocent -Has a kitten called Mouchu. She loves him -Loves traveling. Her dream is to go to all the Disney parks (So far she's been to Disneyland Tokyo) -Has a big sweet tooth. Her favorite sweets are lollipops and chocolate -Read all the Harry Potter books 8 times and still cries when Dumbledore and Dobby die -Looks up to her brother (One reason why he has no dark secrets and hasn't bought a panty shot is because he thinks it'll influence his sister) Student Council President -Intelligent, probably as smart as Info-chan -Really brave, a huge bragger -Mature but also acts a childish in some situations -Hates Info-chan. Nobody knows why. -Favorite hobby is kinkshaming her friends Category:Blog posts